


one weird night shift.

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Attempt at Humor, Condoms, Law Student Mike, Levi Has Broken Leg, M/M, Salty Levi, Store Clerk Jean, Store Clerk Mike
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: "AKU AKAN MENUNTUT KALIAN UNTUK BENDA SIALAN INI!" semburnya, membanting kotak kondom ke meja kasir. Mike menarik napas. Belum pernah ada yang komplain―apa lagi menuntut―dengan barang yang mereka jual. Terlebih dalam kasus ini... kondom? Apa yang salah dengan benda itu sampai seseorang bisa datang tengah malam cuma untuk menuntut mereka?





	one weird night shift.

Mike sudah memperhatikan Levi sejak ia masuk dengan kruk dan kaki kanan yang digips. Wajahnya cemberut, atau lebih tepatnya meringis―kesakitan, barang kali. Dan ia bergerak dengan gesit serta buru-buru sampai Mike khawatir kalau ia bisa tersandung dan jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Karena itu, Mike memutuskan untuk mengawasinya selagi ia menyusun produk ke rak-rak.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mike mendengar benda jatuh dari _aisle_ tempat Levi berada. Buru-buru, Mike meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara. Tiba di sana, di _aisle_ Medicines, Mike menyaksikan Levi yang kesulitan untuk berjongkok dan mengambil produk yang ia jatuhkan. Sebagai pegawai toko yang baik, Mike langsung menawarkan bantuan dan mengambilkan produk yang dijatuhkan Levi.

Kondom.

"Jangan mengasihaniku!" Mike terkejut ketika Levi menyalak merampas kotak kondom yang ia jatuhkan barusan. Wajahnya jelas sekali merah. Ia memeluk kondom ke dadanya, kemudian dengan lincah bergegas menuju kasir.

Ya. Mike mengerti kecanggungan yang dirasakan Levi. Acap kali pengunjung memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajah atau berbohong, _ini_ _untuk __X_, ketika mereka membayar produk-produk seperti kondom, _lube, _tampon, alat tes kehamilan, pencukur wanita atau majalah porno. Serius. Sebenarnya Mike tak peduli dan ia benci melihat mereka kelihatan tak nyaman.

"Kau lihat cowok yang sore ini datang kemari? Dengan wajah cemberut dan tongkat penyangga ketiaknya? _Dude_, dia terus memelototiku sambil menggertakkan gigi." kata Jean tersenyum meringis di pergantian _shift_nya. Ia membuka celemeknya, menggulung kain biru itu ke lengannya kemudian menyerahkan ke Mike. "Sumpah dia membuatku merinding. Kupikir dia akan melompati konter untuk menyerangku seperti anjing."

Mike bisa membayangkan di kepalanya. Lelaki itu memang memberikan kesan seperti hewan buas. Siap menyerang, terus menyalak, kecil... ah, ia menyesal karena yang kemudian ia pikirkan adalah anjing chihuahua.

"Yeah. Mungkin karena ia sedang menahan sakit." jawaban positif Mike membuat Jean mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

Sesaat kemudian Jean keluar dari ruangan pegawai. Telah berganti seragam ke kaos Polo putih dan celana jeans yang ia gulung.

"Aku ada kencan dengan cewek Tinder ini. Kaupikir penampilanku ok? Aku sengaja tak ingin terkesan berlebihan. Tapi juga tak ingin terkesan seolah-olah aku menganggap enteng kencan ini." Jean menaikkan tali ranselnya yang turun dari bahu. Jari tangannya bergetar. Mike cukup mengenalnya sehingga tahu kalau ia tipe anak yang mudah gelisah dan perlu kepastian dari orang lain setiap kalinya. Ia masih muda; 17, tampan dan selera humornya lumayan bagus. Begitu, kan, tipe cowok yang disenangi remaja? Seharusnya ia tak perlu sekhawatir ini.

"Yeah. Kau terlihat... _chic_. Benar, kan? Aku tak begitu mengerti istilah mode. Tapi kau terlihat keren." balas Mike tulus. Ia men_scan_ sebungkus cokelat dan sebotol air mineral. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, ok? Jangan panik. Yakinlah ini akan berhasil."

Jean memaksakan sebuah senyum begitu memungut belanjaannya kembali untuk ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Ketika ia mengeluarkan dompet, Mike buru-buru memotong.

"Aku yang traktir."

Jean mengerjap-ngerjap. Mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya. "Apa? Tidak. Mike, kau punya tagihan-tagihan yang perlu dibayar. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

Mike menggeleng. Sama sekali tak menerima uang yang disodorkan Jean ke arahnya. "Jean. Pergilah. Kau tak akan mau membuat teman kencanmu menunggu."

"_Well_, tapi―

Lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi, tanda ketika pelanggan datang. Jean menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian membiarkan kepalanya terkulai, tanda kekalahan, sambil memasukkan kembali uangnya ke dalam dompet.

"_Thanks, Dude_." gumam Jean sungkan. Kalau tak ada konter yang memisahkan mereka, ia akan memberikan Mike pelukan beruang. "Kau memang terbaik."

"Semoga beruntung, Jean Boy." balas Mike mengeluarkan buku teks tebal dan pensil dari bawah laci konter.

Keuntungan berada di _shift_ malam memberikan Mike waktu untuk belajar dengan tenang―terlebih lagi terkadang ia harus menghapal banyak pasal dan istilah-istilah hukum lainnya. Pelanggannya tak banyak dan interval yang datang cukup lebar apalagi setelah melewati tengah malam. Memang, ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Tetapi sejauh ini belum ada insiden berbahaya yang terjadi selain percekcokan kecil orang mabuk atau orang teler yang meracau.

Sekitar pukul dua seperempat, lonceng pertama kembali berbunyi setelah sejam setengah terakhir. Mike mengangkat kepala dari _c__asebook_ yang sedang ia analisis.

Si Chihuahua.

Dengan langkah panjang ia menghampiri kasir. Tentu saja wajahnya berkerut di mana-mana, garis mulut melengkung ke bawah. Dari tatapan garangnya ia terlihat siap untuk menyalak lagi.

"AKU AKAN MENUNTUT KALIAN UNTUK BENDA SIALAN INI!" bentaknya, membanting kotak kondom ke meja kasir. Kotak itu sudah remuk, robek bahkan, dan isinya keluar termasuk beberapa yang sudah terbuka.

Mike menarik napas. Belum pernah ada yang komplain―apa lagi menuntut―dengan barang yang mereka jual. Mereka cukup pilih-pilih dengan produk dan merk apa yang mereka tawarkan ke konsumen. Jadi ini agak mengejutkan bagi Mike. Terlebih dalam kasus ini... kondom? Apa yang salah dengan benda itu sampai seseorang bisa datang tengah malam cuma untuk menuntut mereka?

"Umm, mungkin kau bisa tenang dan ceritakan apa masalahnya?" kata Mike dengan ramah. Wajah lelaki di depannya merah. Urat lehernya tampak menegang. "Apa ini kesalahan dari kami? Produknya cacat? Jumlah isinya tidak sesuai seperti yang tertera di kemasan?"

"_Well_, pertama-tama, kau menjual benda bodoh ini terlalu mahal." jelasnya membasahi bibir sekaligus membenarkan posisi kruk di bawah ketiaknya yang mulai tak nyaman. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika ia selanjutnya membuka mulut. "Kedua, aku membeli ini untuk terhindar dari infeksi tapi karet sialan ini..."

Mike terus menatap lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa si pemberani di depannya tiba-tiba kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Matanya melarikan diri dari Mike, lebih memilih memandangi permukaan konter.

"Ya?"

"Ka, karet sialan ini r, ro, robek!" erangnya frusrasi. "_Fuck_, pokoknya aku minta ini diganti... kalau kalian tak mau dituntut."

_Oh_. _Mungkin tanggal kadaluarsanya._

Mike memeriksa kotak kondom untuk tanggal kadaluarsanya. Masih setahun lagi. Jadi bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia melempar pandang ke lawan bicaranya yang tampak gelisah. Tak berhenti menggigit bibir bawah atau menoleh ke pelataran di mana sedan hitam dengan kaca film gelap terparkir. _Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya..._

"Kau yakin sudah memberi banyak pelumas sebelum..."

"Sudah! A, aku yakin dia sudah―tadi. Yeah, _sudah_."

"Bagaimana dengan ukurannya? Itu bisa jadi karena ukuran yang kaubeli tidak pas."

Matanya terbelalak. "Ap―maaf? Kau bilang ukuran... tidak pas?" tanyanya ragu, mencondongkam tubuh merapat ke konter. Terlalu malu mengeraskan suara takut jika seseorang bisa mendengar mereka.

Mike mengangguk. "Yeah," tampaknya lelaki ini kurang pengalaman atau kurang informasi. Atau, partnernya cukup brengsek untuk tidak memberitahu ukuran kondom yang biasa ia beli atau lebih bagus lagi turun sendiri untuk membeli satu. "Biasanya mereka akan robek kalau kau membeli ukuran yang tidak sesuai dengan penismu."

"_Fuck_," desisnya mengepalkan tangan, kedua alis bertaut. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepala memberanikan diri menatap Mike. Kali ini, tak ada kilatan kemarahan di matanya atau ketegangan di wajahnya. "Ku, kurasa aku akan menarik tuntutanku."

Kemudian laki-laki itu bergegas pergi setelah kecanggungan panjang menelan mereka.

Mike mengamati kepergiannya dengan tertegun.

Malam yang aneh.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jean menghampirinya saat sedang menyusun kaleng-kaleng minuman ke lemari pendingin.

"Uh, cowok waktu itu menitipkan ini untukmu." Wajah Jean memerah. "_Dude_, bukankah itu terlalu jelas? Aku tak menyangka dia bakalan seberani ini."

Benda dalam telapak tangannya membuat Mike ikut tersipu. Ia segera mengantongi kotak hitam persegi itu ke dalam saku seragamnya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah Jean kembali ke kasir dengan canggung.

Magnum_._

Mike cukup tau implikasinya apa dan itu membuatnya tak fokus seharian.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum: salah satu merk kondom buatan amerika. Trojan Magnum dikenal dengan spesialisasi mereka dalam produksi kondom ukuran *coughs* _large_, dan _large_ lainnya lol just another weird list to be added to my browsing history...
> 
> luv you google (^:
> 
> xoxo, stay hydrated fam!


End file.
